


Kneel

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Announcing the relationship, Cosplay is amazing, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an anon on Tumblr. Tom and you decide it's time your relationship becomes known</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943390) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“I’m so sorry honey.” Tom said, coming into your flat when you opened the door. You sighed and shut the door behind him. “I know that I haven’t been around much…”

“Is it because you’ve found someone else?” You asked, rolling your eyes and going into the kitchen to fix yourself something to drink. Tom raised an eye, confused, until he saw a copy of one of those tabloids laying on the arm of your couch. His eyes grew wide as he read the headline “Is Tom Hiddleston off the market?” and he saw a picture of himself kissing a mysterious girl (who he actually knew because it was Scarlett Johansson) on the cheek.

“Honey, it’s not like that.” Tom said. “I met her for lunch to talk about Age of Ultron. I swear.” You shrugged and stayed focused on your current task. “(Y/n)…”

“Tom, either we come out about our relationship so I don’t have to keep guessing about if you’re with me or not, or I’m not sure if I can do this.” You said softly. He saw the heartbreak in your eyes. He had thought he was protecting you, but instead, he was hurting you.

“I’m going to be at a convention this weekend.” He said. “I have the perfect idea.” You couldn’t help but smile. Because Tom had a very good reputation with conventions.

****

“Are you sure I don’t look ridiculous?” You asked Tom as you got into your costume. You had snuck into the dressing room while Tom distracted Benedict Cumberbatch, who was there promoting the Imitation Game. Tom’s panel consisted of Clark Gregg, Chris Evans, Samuel L. Jackson, and Joss Whedon. Tom had vaguely told them that a big surprise was going to happen and to just go with it, and Clark already had an idea about it. Mainly because he was pretty much the only one who knew about you and Tom, catching you two making out once.

“You look ravishing darling.” Tom said, kissing your cheek. “Remember your cue?”

“As soon as you start talking Loki being in Age of Ultron.” You giggled, making him smile. He gently kissed your lips.

“I’ll be waiting.” He quickly left then. You waited a couple minutes, taking deep breaths, before walking out of the dressing room. You closed your eyes, held your head high, and waited for your cue.

****

“So, is there anyone special? We all saw the pictures of you kissing a girl.” Someone asked Tom. He laughed.

“Well, that was Scarlett Johansson.” He said. “We were talking about if I was really going to be in Age of Ultron, which…” That’s when the lights went out and Tom smiled. Chris, Samuel, and Joss were confused. Clark just set there, waiting to see what was going to happen.

“Tom Hiddleston of Midgard.” You said, using your deep, authoritative voice. “You have been chosen.” The lights came on then. You were standing in front of the panel table in a female Loki costume, holding the scepter, and wearing the golden horned helmet on your head. “Arise and come forth, or I will smite all these mewling quim.” The crowd stood there in awe, watching. “I am Loki, of Asgard!” They all started cheering. Tom stood in front of you. He was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“What do you want, Loki of Asgard?” He asked. You placed the scepter on his shoulder.

“Kneel before me.” You commanded. Everyone cheered and clapped as he knelt before you. Clark was cracking up. The other three were just confused. You smiled down at him. “I claim his as mine then.” Some of the girls started to boo while others just laughed. Tom stood up then, grabbed you, dipped you, and kissed you, making everyone gasp. Your helmet fell off then.

“By the way guys, there is someone special.” He said, wrapping an arm around your waist. Your cheeks were red. “Meet my girlfriend Loki, but I call her (y/n).” Tom kissed you again, earning an applause from the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Was it dumb?


End file.
